The Nightmare Field Trip
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: "Where are we going?" Dash asked. "Well," Mr. Lancer said, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and I have talked and agreed that we'll be going into Daniel's dreams." Can Danny's class, teacher, and parents handle Danny's nightmares? Has minor DXS and 3 of Danny's fears


**A/N Just a little One-shot I came up with while I was reading tori stone's Nightmares fic. I strongly suggest reading it. It's really good. It's even DXS! If you don't like that then don't read it and go get your head checked. This has nothing to do with tori stone's story I just wanted to do my own Nightmare fic.**

**This will only be a One-shot. Does everyone understand that? If I feel it needs to be a two-shot I'll make it one, but for now it's only a one shot.**

**I don't own tori stone's fic…or Danny Phantom.**

Maddie and Jack were in the Living room quietly sipping hot chocolate while Danny and Jazz had gone to bed hours ago. Suddenly, Danny screamed and Maddie and Jack ran upstairs, but Jazz beat them to it and slammed Danny's door and locked it, "Is it just me Mads or have our kids shut us out of their lives?" Jack asked.

Maddie shook her head, "It's not just you Jack," she said worried, "Should we go with what we talked about with Mr. Lancer?"

Jack looked at Danny's door then back at his wife, "I think so," he said, "Call him now, it's only 8:30."

Maddie nodded and went downstairs and called Danny's English teacher.

**Nightmare 'Field Trip'**

Danny, his best friend, Tucker, and his girlfriend, Sam, were in his English class with Jazz after school was over, "Why are we here?" Tucker whispered.

Jazz shrugged, "Mr. Lancer just told me to come here after school," she said.

Suddenly, Maddie and Jack came in the room, "That can't be a good sign," Danny whispered.

Sam put a calming hand on Danny's shoulder. When Mr. Lancer saw Maddie and Jack he stood up, "Alright," he said, "I've asked you all to stay here today, because we're going…I guess you could call it a field trip."

"Where are we going?" Dash asked.

"Well," Mr. Lancer said, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and I have talked and agreed that we'll be going into Daniel's dreams."

Danny went wide eyed along with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, "What!" Paulina yelled, "Why him?"

"Because," Maddie said, "He's been having nightmares for the past…" Maddie counted on her fingers, "I think its been three months now and we want to know why."

Danny gulped and Sam grabbed his hand. When no one complained otherwise Mr. Lancer passed out white headbands to everyone including himself and gave Danny a black one, "Put these on with the flashing lights on your foreheads," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny gulped, but put his on. Once Mr. Lancer, Maddie, and Jack were seated Mr. Lancer pushed a button and they were all out cold.

**Nightmare 'Field Trip'**

Danny opened his eyes and found himself in a room that was painted half blue and half green. The walls were blue and the ceiling and floor were green. He slowly stood up and looked around. He found himself alone in this room, but not for long. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker appeared not long after. They stayed close together until the rest of the class, Mr. Lancer, Maddie, and Jack arrived, "Where are we?" Star asked.

"This must be the base," Mr. Lancer said, "This is where we'll return after each dream…or nightmare as the case may be."

Danny gulped again, "Whatever Fenton's afraid of can't be that bad," Dash said.

Valerie hit him in the head, "Ow!" Dash yelled, "Watch it loser!"

Valerie growled and Dash stepped back, "This room is boring!" Paulina complained.

"Student's calm down!" Mr. Lancer said, "We're here until we see all of Mr. Fenton's nightmares."

Danny gulped again, "They'll start with the least scary to the most," Mr. Lancer said.

Suddenly, the walls disappeared and they were now in a completely dark blue room, "And here's the first," Mr. Lancer said.

A pain screeching scream was heard and everyone jumped three feet in the air, "What was that!" Kwan yelled.

Suddenly, lights were flashing around them and they all fell to their knees in pain, "Ah!" they all yelled.

"Who feels something like this!" Dash yells then screams again.

"Not again!" Danny yelled, "Make it stop!"

Maddie, Jack, and Mr. Lancer manage to look at Danny in shock. He's been through this pain before? The flashing never ceased and neither did the pain. Everyone felt like they were going to die from pain. Finally, the flashing stopped and the pain was gone; like it never came, but everyone knew it did and they could still feel it. Danny was on his knees holding his arms shaking from fear. The blue and green room returned and Jazz and Sam ran to Danny, "It's okay Danny," Jazz said, "It won't happen again."

"What was that!" Dash yelled, "When did Fenton…"

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny didn't answer and Sam ran a hand through his hair trying to calm him down, "Daniel…" Mr. Lancer tried again.

"Can't you see he can't talk!" Sam yelled at them.

Everyone was quiet after that. Finally, the three of them stood up, but before anyone could ask a question the blue and green room disappeared and was replaced with a light red room, "Where are we now!" Star asked.

"Daniel, just how many fears do you have?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"T-t-t-t-three," Danny shakily said.

"You mean we have to go through two more of you nightmares!" Paulina yelled.

"Stop!" Danny's voice rang out throughout the room making everyone turn trying to find the location.

Danny gulped, "Not this one," he whispered.

Jazz and Sam each held one of Danny's hands has comfort, "Stop it!" Danny's voice rang out again, "Mom, dad!"

Maddie and Jack went wide eyed at that. Danny covered his ears trying to block out the sound, "Make it stop," Danny whimpered falling to his knees, "Make it STOP!"

Jazz and Sam bent down to Danny trying to calm him down, "Stop it!" Danny's voice rang out again, "I've never hurt anyone!"

Everyone was confused, but then they heard new voices, "Don't give us that," Maddie voice said.

Maddie went wide eyed. Suddenly, a green flash incased the room blinding everyone. When the flash was gone they were all on the floor, "Nice Shot Mads!" Jack's voice rang out.

Maddie and Jack went wide eyed. Did they just shoot Danny! Everyone turned to the real Danny who was now full out crying into his sister and girlfriend, "Stop it!" Danny's voice rang out again, "I'm your son!"

"No," Maddie's voice said making everyone freeze in shock.

"You're a freak," Jack's voice rang.

Jazz and Sam held Danny closer to them and he began to shake. Suddenly, the green flash incased the room again. When the green flash disappeared they were once again in the blue and green room. Maddie and Jack ran to Danny and hugged him squashing Jazz and Sam in the process, "Danny," Maddie said through tears, "Why would you think that? We love you."

"Can't. Breathe." Jazz and Sam said between breaths.

Maddie and Jack released the three teens and Danny looked at his parents, "I'll believe it when I see it," he said.

"What?" Jack said.

"You say you love me, but then you hate me," Danny said.

"What!" Maddie yelled, "No we don't!"

Danny looked at his parents, "You only love half of me," Danny said then turned to the class, "Just like Paulina and Valerie."

"What!" Paulina yelled, "I don't love you!"

"Yes, you do," Danny said, "You just don't know it."

Paulina about gaged. Maddie and Jack were confused, but didn't say anything else, "When did you go all Fortune Cookie Fenton?" Dash asked.

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, "Seeing your least scary fears even I'm afraid to see your worst."

Danny gulped, "You're right to feel that," he said.

Danny looked at his parents, "You'll figure out everything in this next fear," he said then turned to everyone else, "You all will."

Tucker came over and sat beside Danny knowing what fear was next, "This next fear is actually a combination of two," Danny said shakily, "And I promise you'll all know why I do what I do."

Everyone was confused, "Seriously!" Dash yelled, "When did you go to China!"

The four teens stood up with Jazz and Sam each grabbing one of Danny's hands and Tucker putting a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Maddie and Jack were pulled back to the group of students, "What?" Maddie said.

Suddenly, the blue began to melt off the walls and turned into water, "What?" Star said, "What's happening?"

The green on the ceiling began to melt off as well and became green-like water and the green on the floor instantly became the green-like water, "Ew!" Paulina yelled, "What is this stuff?"

The green and blue began to melt faster and started filling the room up, "We're gonna drown!" Kwan yelled.

Everyone stood up quickly and the blue and green melted faster and faster until there was no more color in the room; nothing but pitch blackness everywhere. Everyone was now swimming in order to keep their heads up, "What's this dream trying to do kill us?" Star yelled coughing.

"My hair!" Paulina yelled, "It's all wet!"

Suddenly, everyone was pulled down, "Ah!" they screamed.

Everyone's lungs burned for air. Suddenly, they heard a dark laugh that sent chills up their spines. When the laugh stopped they were no longer in water, but were three feet in the air, "Ah!" they yelled as they fell to the ground.

When they landed everyone groaned in pain, "Ow."

Everyone was soaking wet, coughing, and hurting, "Great," Dash said, "Can we leave now?"

"That wasn't the nightmare," Danny whispered.

"What!" Paulina shrieked, "You're kidding right!"

Suddenly, they heard the dark laugh again, "W-What's that?" Star asked frightened.

Suddenly, Dan appeared in front of them, "Ah!" they yelled, "Who's that!"

The Nasty Burger then appeared about to blow with Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer strapped to it by some kind of goo. Everyone gasped, "Lord of the Flies," Mr. Lancer yelled.

Suddenly, Danny, in Phantom form, appeared and knocked Dan into a building then turned to the people strapped to the Nasty Burger, "I won't turn into that," he said, "I promise."

"That's Phantom!" Paulina yelled shocked.

"No way!" Dash yelled.

Danny glanced at his classmates, teacher, and parents. Suddenly, it showed Phantom and Dan facing each other and Phantom beaten up pretty badly, "What makes you think you can change my past?" Dan asked.

Phantom slowly stood up holding his stomach in pain, "Because I promised my family," he said.

"Family?" Maddie said confused.

Dan laughed, "You're such a child," Dan laughs, "You promise!"

"Yes, I **PROMISED**!" Phantom releases his Ghostly Wail.

Everyone covers their ears in pain, "What kind of power is that!" Valerie yells.

Suddenly, it stops and they all watch as Phantom turns into, "Danny!" everyone yells.

Everything clicks in everyone's minds, "Oh, my," Maddie whispers and starts crying, "Danny was right."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" dream Danny yells as the Nasty Burger explodes.

Everyone gasps and they're blinded by blackness.

**Nightmare 'Field Trip'**

Everyone shoots awake breathing heavily and still soaking wet. Sam pulls her hair down and looks at Danny who seems scared, but not because of the nightmare. Tucker squeezes the water out of his hat, "For once I'm glad my PDA is in my locker," he said.

Jazz and Sam rolled their eyes at Tucker as they squeezed the water out of their hair, "Uh, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, "Mind explaining."

Danny sighed, "The first fear that you saw and felt was how I became Phantom," he said, "I was shocked by the portal. I went inside and found the ON button."

"The ON…Jack!" Maddie yelled.

"Oh, that's where I put it…" Jack said.

The second fear," Danny said, "Was really the only fear you really saw. The other two were memories."

Maddie hugged Danny tight, "We would never do that to you Danny," she said, "We love you…both halves of you."

Danny smiled, "Thanks mom," he said.

"Wait…so that thing…the last fear…was real?" Valerie asked.

Maddie let go of Danny and looked at him. Danny nodded, "That was an alternate universe version of me," he said.

"How?" Jack asked shocked.

"Remember the C.A.T. test?" Danny asked, "And how I found the answers?"

"Yes," Mr. Lancer said.

"In that Universe…I cheated," Danny said, "You called my parents to the Nasty Burger to talk. Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and I were there too. We didn't know it was about to exploded…I was the only one to survive. That's how Dan happened."

Everyone was a gaped, "The reason it's still a fear is because…it can still happen up until I'm 24," Danny said, "If I lose those I love…I turn into him."

"But that's only if he goes to Plasmius or as you know him, the Wisconsin Ghost," Sam said, "Phantom mixed with Plasmius which created Dan. Danny's human half was completely destroyed."

Maddie had her hand over her mouth, "That's why I protect this town," Danny said then turned to Valerie, "I do try and protect it."

Valerie slowly nodded, "Danny," Jazz said, "There's another reason you protect the town. Clockwork told me when I first found out about you."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "It's your obsession," Jazz said, "Even half ghosts have them."

"Oh…" Danny said.

Maddie hugged Danny again, "We're so sorry Danny," she said.

"I know," Danny said hugging his mom back, "And thanks."

"There's one thing you all need to do," Sam said, "And that's keep this to yourselves. Don't tell you friends, your family, no one."

Danny nodded in agreement, "I'd rather not have the media and scientists on my doorstep," he said.

Everyone nodded, "Is that all?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny nodded, "Then you all may go now, because this is going to take some soaking in for me," Mr. Lancer said and walked out holding his head.

Everyone soon followed and Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out together. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, "What was that sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Ghost sense," Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said in unison.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost yelled.

Danny raised an eyebrow and held up a hand stopping his parents from grabbing their ghost weapons, "What do you want Boxy?" he asked.

"Uh…you wouldn't happen to know what flowers Lunch Lady would like do you?" the Box Ghost asked rubbing his neck.

"You're joking," Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said.

"Uh…no," the Box Ghost said.

"Uh…" Tucker said, "Try red?"

"Great!" the Box Ghost said and flew off.

Maddie and Jack blinked, "Guess Box Lunch is next on their list," Danny said.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"Explain when we get home," Jazz said.

"Okay…" Maddie and Jack said.

**A/N Well there it is. How was it? Please give me some feedback. R&R.**


End file.
